As The Dursley's go all you can eat
by goldacharmed
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen to the Dursley's in an all you can eat restaurant? Well I have and I thought it would go something like this...Rated T for safety.


As The Dursley's go all you can eat.

Sum: Ever wonder what would happen to the Dursley's in an all you can eat restaurant? Well I have and I thought it would go something like this.............

Harry was bored. He was usually bored what with living in a cupboard all his life. So when you have all this experience with being bored, you learn how to occupy time with nothing more than what you have; and in Harry's case that would be almost nothing.

So he came up with little things to do. For example, sometimes he watched specks of dust float around the air. The trick was to keep your eye on the same speck and not get it confused with the others. Harry was very good at it. Even in the times of miniscule lightings.

Other things Harry found that helped keep the boredom at bay were straining his memory for some sign of his parents. That or he would let his imagination wander. Wander and take him away to a life that wasn't his own; a life where a no one like him could be special.

At the moment, however, he was 'playing' his speck game as he called it. Harry was on the verge of breaking his own record for the longest time of keeping his eye on one single speck when there was a loud sharp rapping sound on his door. The vibrating on the empty excuse for a room caused Harry to lose his speck, and he scowled in frustration and anger.

His uncle was the reason he was bored enough to watch a speck of dust for over 17 hours straight. His record was 18 and a half.

"Oi" came his uncle's booming voice from the other side of the small door. Harry could just see in his mind's eye the purple face contorting over nothing more than having to speak to Harry. The feeling was mutual, but Harry, being as he was forced to do just about everything he did, sighed and pushed his anger aside. It was how he functioned. When he was too tired or hungry he used his emotions that where previously suppressed to replace the amount of needed energy to complete the task he was forced upon.

"Yeah!" Harry said not fighting to keep the anger out of his voice anymore.

"We're going out," Uncle Vernon said. "Now" he added.

It was what happened every time the Dursley's went somewhere. Harry sighed again, deeper this time. He was just turning over to get up properly without hitting his head when he realized that his uncle was still at the door. Harry could see the shadows of his feet which he was on the balls of. It looked as though he were stealing himself to do something. This was just not how things worked here_. _

_Was there something wrong _Harry wondered. The door open and his uncles fat mustache covered face usurped the door way.

He was holding up a hanger with what Harry was shocked to see was clothing his size. Uncle Vernon threw it at him and bellowed, "Go on then. Put it on."

Harry stared at it, not daring to believe it. He picked it up cautiously as if it were a cat he loved but feared it would strike. The texture was soft and new_. New! _It was the first time in Harry's life that he ever got new clothes. Had he been in his cupboard longer than he thought? Was it July and not January?

"Well boy! What are you waiting for Christmas?" Uncle Vernon roared. "Get a move on."

Harry didn't know what was going on, but the second the door closed he eagerly put on his, dare he say it, new clothes. He was burning to ask what was going on. He always thought he was lucky just to have not gotten Dudley's diapers second hand but clothing just for him?

He wished he had a mirror. He had gotten black corduroy pants that, for the first time in his life, didn't require a belt to hold it up, and a simple dark blue button down shirt. Just as he fastened the last button the door opened again. His aunt was there this time. She didn't even say anything to him. She just pulled him by his arm with a scowl.

"We're going to be late" she mumbled more to herself then to Harry.

"Late," Harry risked. "Late to where?"

Aunt Petunia glared at him with pursed lips.

"How many times do I have to tell you don't ask questions" she yelled, reminding Harry a little of the man she married. It was scary how much they were alike sometimes.

"I'm......sorry Harry," she said trying to pull his now aching arm. She was a lot stronger then she looked. His aunt continued to pull Harry through the house and out the door.

"I can go to Miss Fig myself ," he said proudly. Though, they already knew this. He had been going himself since he was six years old.

Not even bothering to look at her nephew she said, "You're not going there. Now come on" she snapped.

Harry couldn't believe it. Not only was he not, repeat, not going to his batty old neighbor's house. But he was going out somewhere with new cloths. Today was a good day indeed.

_Now if I can only manage not making the Dursley's mad at me for once,_ he thought with a pang. Harry got onto the Dursley's new car for the first time in his life. He was having a lot of thoughts today. The car was a self treat curtsy of uncle Vernon's new promotion, a sleek new Chevy Impala. The inside was quite as nice as the out Harry thought, but inside was white, leather set covers, where as the outside was just black. Still it was worth it even if he was sitting in the back with a screaming Dudley.

Harry was ignoring him, which was an incredible feat considering how loudly he was yelling and kicking the seats with his over large feet.

Staring out the window as the car pulled out, Harry's stomach did a kind of flip. He didn't really care where he was going, but being in public with the Dursley's was the safest way to be around them in Harry's option. They never did anything in front of other people to make them think ill of them, and yelling and/or hitting Harry counts as both. That and it was just so nice to not spend another day at school then go right to his cupboard.

For the better part they drove in silence. Aunt Petunia had managed the impossible and gotten Dudley to sit still by promising him five new computer games. Dudley smiled wickedly the whole time, but for once Harry didn't care.

The window was open and Harry leaned his head slightly out of it so his hair whipped around freely in the wind. His face, so used to the stuffy air of his cupboard, thanked him with a cool pink tinge creeping up his face.

But Harry never felt better. He decided right there and then that he loved the wind. He loved it more than ever when it was whipping against his face drowning out everything. All sound, all feelings, all thoughts. Harry just sat there relaxed for a while with a smile to match Dudley's; another first for his life. _How's that for one day_, he thought with something akin to glee.

They stopped at a traffic light and Harry thought he heard someone say his name. He looked around at the Dursley's for the first time since opening the window, but none of them even acknowledged his presence; nothing shocking there. Feeling he must have imagined it he went back to staring out the window.

There was a car next to them; a very old rusted car too. His uncle wouldn't even like it on their block, but the strange thing wasn't the car's age and ability to still work when it looked like a soft breeze would knock it over. No, the weird thing was the station wagon had about what must have been nine people in it; and they were all sitting comfortably; and they all had flaming red hair.

The boy closest to the window was staring at Harry. His eyes glued to his forehead. Harry was suddenly very self conscious about his hair. He peeked a glance in the rearview mirror and found that the wind had made it stick up more than usual. The redheaded boy was staring at Harry's lightning bolt scar with something that looked remarkably like awe.

The light changed, but the car was still in sync with uncle Vernon's. The boy looked away from Harry to tell the rest of the car something. Harry didn't know what, but the next second everyone in the car (except the redheaded man behind the wheel, but even he was sneaking glances) was staring at Harry with the same expression as the other boys. Harry looked away. It was all just too weird a day for this.

What was craziest of all was they all looked like they knew him. When uncle Vernon's car made a left turn at the next light the other car remained going straight.

"Good" Harry breathed. He didn't like the way they were staring at him. He never liked attention all that much. The only kind he got was all trouble. He had enough of that. He wasn't sure but he could have sworn he heard one of the boys in the car yell out, 'Harry Potter' before the wind took over Harry's ears again, but when the car stopped again he had to face something much worse. Apparently uncle Vernon had heard them say his name too ruling out imagination. His great face, now an angry violet, craned around in his seat better to glare at Harry.

"How the bloody hell do those people know you," he bellowed, rage consuming him.

Bracing himself for the worst Harry answered with the truth.

He took a deep breath and said, "I wish I knew." His voice betrayed his emotions a lot more than he wanted it too. Fear, confusion, frustration. He was just as stumped as his uncle.

To his vast surprise his uncle turned back around at the change in light and didn't say another word. Harry was now speechless. There was just no way that this was all real. He must have fell asleep dust watching again.

Harry pinched himself just to double check and almost cried out in shock. Not because it hurt but because it meant that he wasn't dreaming. Unfortunately Dudley saw Harry's pathetic little attempt to hurt himself.

"I can help you with that," Dudley sneered. He raised his fat arm giving Harry a hard punch to the stomach. Harry felt the wind get knocked out of him. Gasping for breath, he heard his uncle say from the drivers seat, "Atta boy Dudders," with a chuckle.

Harry grimaced but went back to the window hoping for closure. Just as he was about to re-experience the joy of the wind refreshing his senses, the car stopped in a parking lot. Gritting his teeth Harry and the Dursley's got out of the car.

_You'll get it again on the way back_, he told himself over and over. There was a restaurant with a large sign covering most of the front stained glass window. It read in large white letters, _Sunday September 1st all you can eat special_. Harry had to fight very hard not to put his hands to his face and groan. He managed it, but it was a close thing. This wasn't going to end well.

First off I would like to thank my new beta, firestallion. Thank you so much for all your help. Well this was going to be a one shot, but now I'm thinking two shot. So Harry loves the wind. Wonder why he likes brooms so much (pretends to wonder) and I just had to put the Wesley's in there. September 1st. Fred and George were going to their first year, and Bill, Charley, and Percy where on their way too. And as for the impala. I had too it's my favorite car. Though I want the 1960 classic. Who else loves supernatural? I do I do! It's all good though. I once drove a 2000 model. Nowhere near as good. But hey it wasn't bad. Anyway so far it's the best ever day for Harry. He is getting what so many of us take for granted. We are all so lucky to have clothes, and food, and love......sorry don't mind me. I just got back from a holocaust museum. But it's still true. So......so far, like it hate it. Want to throw me off the Staten Island ferry. (Sorry just got back from that too). Anyway please review. I would if I was reading one of your stories (wines). :)!


End file.
